Karoke:Cullen style
by blackdawn112
Summary: All the Cullens are bored. So Emmett sugests they do karoke but they sing a song from their ipod. Will utter choas erupt? Read to find out. Don't flame this story
1. Chapter 1

I'm still alive and I got this idea from a story called "The Ipod Chronicles" don't worry I'm not copying her. She just gave me a really cool idea.

Bella POV

Every body was sitting around the house bored out of their minds. Just listening to their Ipod including the wolf pack (Seth, Leah, and Jake)

"I knew what we should do," Emmett said

"I'm not going streaking," I said quickly.

I never want to do that again that was just pure torture. I saw some things that I could have lived my whole life without seeing. Now I'm scared for life.

"No it's not that. We should do karaoke and Nessie will be the judge" Emmett

"Nessie will be what?" she asked while she sat up suddenly.

"The Judge" Emmett said

"Oh, Okay" she said while she sat back down

"Can we use props?" I asked because with the song I'm doing it would be fun to use a prop.

"Sure, and you have to dress up in a way that's goes with song you're doing" Emmett said

"Okay" I said thinking of an outfit but first I have to think about the dance moves I'm going to use

"Where are you of too?" Edward asked probably wondering what song I'll do. I don't think he'll ever guess what song I'm doing because he probably only saw my classical music collection on my Ipod.

"No it's not that. We should do karaoke and Nessie will be the judge" Emmett

"Nessie will be what?" she asked while she sat up suddenly.

"The Judge" Emmett said

"Oh, Okay" she said while she sat back down

"Can we use props?" Bella asked

"Sure, and you have to dress up in a way that's goes with song you're doing" Emmett said

"Okay" Bella said

"Where are you of too?" Edward asked

"Oh, I just know what song I'm doing"

"What song is that?" he asked

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" She said

Boy, was Edward going to be surprised all right.

"Hmmm" was all I heard him say as I went to Edward and mine's house to get some privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

I went back to Edward 's and mine house. Oh how I loved it. It always looked so tranquil. I looked for the mannequin that I needed. Oh, t here it is. Alice gave Edward and me both mannequins for wedding day presents I don't why but now I'm sure glad she gave them to us. I decided to practice at our house that way nobody would see what I was planning on doing. It was going to be fairly simple. I was going to have the Edward Mannequin across from me and I was going to act like I was singing to it and then at the very end I was going to put wood through it's heart. Hopefully Edward will get what's that symbolizing. Okay so I had the choreography down now I just had to dress it up just like Edward. I went to Edward's "Closet" and found a blue shirt and light blue jeans. It already had all of Edward's other features on there. I was probably going to regret this later but right now I don't care. I wonder how everybody else is doing. I went to my closet and find my short pink dress and my black wig. This is going to be exciting I wonder how everybody else is doing. I was going back to the Cullen family house.

I went back to the house and people were actually in their rooms. Most of the time they're in the living room. I decided to go into Edward's room. There was a sign on it. I leaned closer to see what it said because Edward usually didn't put up signs unless it was important. I remember one time Edward was so sad he put up sign saying "I'm going to go cry my eyes out for the next hundred years. It said, "No one is allowed in here not even Bella. If people do enter this room I will make them pay". Okay that was totally unlike Edward. I decided to go find Nessie. I found Nessie trying to sneak out of the house.

"Nessie" I said

"Are you here to bribe me" She asked scared looking

"No, why would I" I asked

"Because everybody has been bribing me," She said

"Did your father bribe you?" I asked mad

"Yes" She said

"What was the bribe?" I asked

"He told me he'll get me my own Ipod," She said

"Did you take the bribe?" I asked

"No way" She said

"I'm going to go kill your father," I said

"Can I watch?" she asked

"Sure" I said

I just need to get a fire started.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward P.O.V

I was in my room practicing my choreography for the contest. It was going to be awesome. I heard a knock on my door. I just ignored it because this contest was more important than anything. I have to win at one of Emmett's stupid contests. Bella just barged into my room.

"What the heck Bella" I said

"Why did you try to bribe our daughter?" She growled at me

"Because I felt like it," He said

"Well, you don't bribe your daughter" She said

"Why not" I asked I thought I could

"Because it's wrong." Bella said

"How is it wrong everybody else is bribing her" Edward said

"Are Carlisle, Esme, Leah, Seth, and Jacob bribing her?" She asked

"O.K in order no, no, don't care, possibly, and no way or I would kill him," I said back to her

"You're her father, it would be like Carlisle bribing you," I said

"He's not my father"

"Well, you think of him as your father"

"Yes, but it's still different"

"How"

"Well, it just is"

"Well, you know what Edward. I'm changing my song and hope you listen especially closely to the lyrics" and then Emmett came in. Did nobody read the sign I made?

"Oooh, are Eddie and Bella fighting" Emmett said

"Shut up, Emmett" Bella said and then she smacked him hard and then Bella left.

"What was that about" Emmett asked

"I have no clue," I said

"Oh, I know Mommy is mad at daddy because daddy bribed me and then they had a huge fight" Nessie said

"Nessie what did I tell you about talking to Emmett" I asked

"Never tell him anything," Nessie said

"And why don't you tell Emmett anything?" I asked her

"Because he's an idiot" Nessie said

"I am not a idiot"

"Yes you are" Nessie said

"What's two plus two?" I asked

"400"

"Wow, you are an idiot" Nessie and I said together

"Now get out of my room," I yelled

"Okay, Okay" they both said together


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's P.O.V

I bet nobody will guess which song I'm doing because I told them over and over again how much I hate that song and how much the person who sings it is how I wish she would just die. This is going to be my chance to surprise everyone. Nobody going to suspecting this I secretly listened to her with years. I already know the moves I'm doing. I was looking for my blond wig when Bella opened the door with a war look on her face.

"Did you bribe Nessie?" She screamed at me

"Possibly" I said scared

"Why is everybody bribing Nessie" She said

"Because it's what you're suppose to do," Alice said

Just then Rosalie came in.

"Why did you slap Emmett" She demanded to know

"Because he was annoying me," Bella said

"That's no reason to slap him," Rosalie said

" I thought that was a reason to slap him," Bella said

"I thought it was too," I said

"Only I can slap him," Rosalie said

"Are you sure that you're only the person allowed to slap him" Bella and I said together

"I have to go rehearse" Rosalie said suddenly remembering that we going to have to sing in front everyone and Bella's daughter was going to be the judge.

"I'm going back to my house" Bella said

"Okay" I said

I looked for my blonde wig and I found it and the perfect outfit to wear with it. I bought it on Ebay. I started practicing my choreography just make sure It would look right because I'm a pixie and the person who did it is an giant compared to me. Even though there were differences in height I didn't think it would matter and I was right. It's sad when you're a physic pixie and you don't know if you'll succeed or not.

"Alice, come quickly" Emmett said

"Why" I asked

"Bella's trying to burn Edward" Emmett said


End file.
